Love Hurts
by MarshieMello-Cookies
Summary: Stan loves Kyle, but what will he do when he is cursed, and the more he loves Kyle, the more it will hurt him?Soon, Stan and Kenny find themselves on a strange quest to save Kyle's life.Style.
1. The Witch's Curse

**Okay, my next story with my favourite pairing – Style! So, if you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that.**

It was a cold, dark December night, as Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski walked along the crispy, snow path.

Everything was dark, only dimly lit by a street lamp, but the lamp didn't give out much light.

As the boys walked down the rundown part of town, Kyle suddenly felt a sense of worry. He knew something was wrong.

"S-Stan? I'm kinda creeped out. Can't we just go some other way?" Kyle asked, puffs of cloudy steam floating into the air as he spoke.

Stan put his arm around Kyle's waist and kissed him on the cheek, and Kyle snuggled his head comfortably into Stan's shoulder.

"Better now Baby?" Stan asked his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I am now" Kyle said with a small smile. As long as he had Stan with him, he was sure to be alright.

There was another silence, only the crunching of the fresh snow underneath their feet making a sound.

"Isn't it a beautiful night?" Sighed Kyle, gazing up at the sky.

Stan looked up. There were thousands of stars, all twinkling and gleaming, accompanied with a thousand snowflakes, gently falling down to the ground.

"Not as beautiful as you" Stan replied, kissing Kyle again.

For a moment, everything was beautifully calm and serene, until it was ended by the sound of footsteps.

Stan spun around, trying to find out who was there, but all he could see was Kyle and his previous footsteps, which were quickly being refilled.

There was a loud smack sound, followed by a thud sound, and a small whimper.

Stan quickly turned around, only to find Kyle, lying in the snow.

Quickly, he knelt down, and shook Kyle's shoulders, begging him to wake up. Kyle moaned, and slowly opened his eyes, to find Stan looking at him, with a concerned expression.

"Kyle? Are you OK?" Stan asked, but Kyle was more interested in what was going on behind Stan.

Kyle's eyes widened and he pointed behind Stan, too shocked to say anything. Stan looked around, only to find a gun pointed to his head.

"Oh fuck" He whispered.

Stan looked at the guy. Obviously, he was drunk. You could tell by his slurred groans and the foul stench of alcohol in his breath.

"Ok, whatever you do, please don't shoot Sir" Stan said calmly.

The man held out his hand, and hissed "Give me your money"

"Money?" Stan asked. He checked his pockets, but didn't find anything. "Sorry, but I don't have any money. I swear. Just please, leave us alone"

The man got up, and began to walk away.

"Phew, thank God that's over" He thought to himself.

But he thought too soon, as the man placed the gun on Kyle's forehead instead. He gave Kyle a hard kick in the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Please, please don't shoot! We haven't done anything to you! We don't have any money! We were just out to Starks Pond!" Stan pleaded, desperate to stop the man shooting his boyfriend.

"Money or the boy gets it" The man said again, gruffly.

"I'm not lying to you! If I had any money, I would've given it to you! Please!" Stan begged, a small tear forming in the corner of his eye.

The man, however, still didn't care.

"Please, I love my boyfriend more than anything in the whole wide world. I would die for him. I would go through so much pain, just to keep him safe. I would do absolutely anything for him. If I had any money, I would've given it to you by now, anything, just so you wouldn't hurt him! I love him with all my heart, so please, please don't kill him"

After Stan had finished his speech, there were a few teardrops running freely down his cheeks.

The man however, was completely untouched by Stan's speech.

"Do you have a girlfriend? If you do, or if you had, wouldn't you do anything for her? Wouldn't you risk everything you owned just to keep her safe?" Asked Stan, running out of options.

The man stared at Stan with no emotion. Then, he slowly began to pull the trigger.

"Nooo!" Screamed Stan. He had no idea what to do, so he just followed his instinct.

He kicked the man in the balls, hurriedly picked Kyle up bridal style, and ran away as quickly as possible.

Then, just as Stan thought he could escape, there was a loud bang, followed by several others.

It didn't take Stan long to realise that the man had the gun and he was pursuing him.

Stan swerved around a corner, but slipped on a patch of ice. With Kyle in his arms, he lost his balance easily, and came crashing to the ground with Kyle.

The drunken man caught up to them, and aimed the gun at Kyle again.

Stan pulled all of his energy together, and kicked the man in the leg.

The man fought to regain his balance, but Stan gave him yet another hard kick, which sent the man flying into the road, where a car rammed into him.

There was a panicked scream from the driver, an angered yell from the drunk guy, and screams of shock from Stan.

He watched as the man fell to the ground, a bloody, crumpled heap.

Stan didn't know what to do, so he just did the first thing that came to mind – Run.

He got up, carefully picked up Kyle, and ran as far away as possible.

He kept running and running, although it wasn't easy with Kyle in his arms.

Eventually, he reached a random field, where he sat down, exhausted from running.

"Kyle?" He asked, gently shaking his shoulders. Stan put his ear to Kyle's chest. Good, his heart was still beating, and he was still breathing. He was just out-cold.

Holding Kyle carefully in his lap, he stroked his beautiful red curls. He was still pretty shocked after all that drama, but at least they had gotten out of it alive.

Then, there was a bright flash of light before them, and an old woman appeared. She was hunched over, and her wavy grey hair shrouded her eyes. She wore a long, sweeping cloak that trailed along the ground.

"I see you deeply care for this boy" She said, pointing a long, bony finger at Kyle.

"I cared deeply for my son too…until you killed him!" She hissed angrily.

Stan gasped. He had killed the drunken guy? Even worse, the old witch was is mom?

"I remember your words. That you would die for him, that you would go through so much pain to keep him safe, but…would you?" She asked.

"Of course I would! I would die willingly for him!" Stan cried.

"Well, if that's what you say..." She trailed off.

"For what you did to my son, I curse you – The more you love this boy, the more it will hurt him!" She yelled.

There were flashes of lightning which pounded the ground around the old witch, until she was struck by one and just vanished.

"Oh my God…" Stan said, shocked, before another flash of lightning appeared, and the world went blank.


	2. The Curse Begins

"Stan? Staaaan? Can you hear me?" Asked Kyle as he shook Stan's shoulders gently. Stan's sapphire eyes gently fluttered open, and gazed up and him.

"Kyle? Are you Ok?" Stan sat up, then came to the realisation that he was sitting in snow. He looked around at his surroundings, realising that he was still in the random field.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I have no idea how we got here. I just remember that guy whacking me on the head, and then…black" Kyle replied.

So, Stan explained what had happened while Kyle was unconscious, trying not to cry (and to look like a wuss) at the horrifying memory of it.

"Oh, and then, I came here, and I think I fell asleep. I also had this really weird dream" Said Stan.

Kyle sat up, and looked at Stan. "What was it about?"

"Well, when I came here, there was this flash of light, and some old witch appeared. She told me that I had killed her son, who was the drunk jackass, and now she wanted revenge, so she cursed me"

"What was the curse?" Asked Kyle curiously.

"She said that the more I love you, the more it'll hurt you. Stupid, huh?"

Kyle nodded in reply, before getting up and dusting the snow off himself.

"We should probably get back. Our parents are probably freaking out" He said.

"Yeah" Stan agreed, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Ok, so where do we g- WHOA! " Kyle was interrupted when we fell into a sudden hole, which was hidden with snow.

Stan laughed at bit, before reaching out to pull Kyle out of the hole.

"You're so adorable when you do stuff like that" Stan smiled as he grasped Kyle's hand.

Kyle yelped, and let go, falling down again.

"What's wrong?" Stan asked.

"I- I dunno. When you touched me… it was like a jolt of electricity, running up my arm" Kyle said, confused.

"Oh Well, let's get you home" Stan smiled, pulling Kyle up.

"Oww! Fuck, it happened again!" Kyle cried, holding his arm as if it was broken.

"Oh, did I twist it or something?" Asked Stan, upset with himself for hurting his boyfriend.

"No, it's just…weird" Kyle shrugged, walking off with Stan.

_30 Minutes Later…_

"No, I'm positive that we go this way" Said Stan, pointing to a street to the left.

"No Stan, I'm sure we go this way" Kyle argued, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Ok, we'll go your way" Stan said, knowing he was defeated. Besides, he didn't want to argue with Kyle because …

1. It would go on forever

2. Kyle usually always wins an argument

3. Kyle was a hell of a lot smarter than him, and he probably was right, and

4. He didn't want to fight with his boyfriend.

_15 Minutes Later…_

"Okay, you were right Kyle" Said Stan, as they walked past their old Elementary School, almost home.

"See? I told you so!" Said Kyle in a sing-song voice.

Stan sighed. He knew he was beaten. "Yeah, you were right" He said as he gave Kyle and friendly shove.

"Whoa!" Yelled Kyle as he fell on the ground.

"Oh, fuck, I'm so sorry Kyle!" Stan apologised, holding his hand out for Kyle.

"It's Ok" Kyle said, picking himself off the ground and wiping the snow off.

Later on, as Kyle waved goodbye, and Stan entered his house, he felt a sense of guilt inside him. He closed the door, trailed up to his room, and sighed as he flopped onto his bed.

Ignoring his mom's calls of where he had been, he started to think.

What if the witch's curse was real? What if… the curse was making him hurt Kyle? What if…?

**()()()()()()()()()**

Kyle stared up at the white ceiling of his room. Dealing with his mom was hard, especially since she was super over-protective.

Even though he was 16, she still had to know where he was going. It was pretty damn annoying.

Still, earlier with Stan was just so… weird.

When Stan had tried to help him up, it felt like hundreds of volts of electricity had suddenly been sent up his arm. At first, he had thought it was some kind of aftershock, but when it happened again…

… Well, he wasn't so sure anymore. There wasn't really a logical explanation for it, was there? Maybe he was sick or something?

And then, when Stan had lightly nudged him, he toppled over like a house-of-cards on a windy day. He thought he had just slipped on a patch of ice, but when he was getting up, there was no ice at all.

Even weirder, as soon as Stan touched him, he felt light-headed and dizzy, but he didn't want to worry Stan by telling him, so he just shut up about it.

Then, he remembered Stan's dream, about the witch's curse, but, it was only a dream, right? Besides, there was no such thing as witches or curses. There was a logical explanation for everything, right? Yes, yes there was.

Kyle took a deep breath, and picked up his phone. He was about to call Stan, when he hesitated and put the phone down.

First of all, he'd sound crazy if he told Stan that he thought he was cursed.

Secondly, He hadn't really got any good evidence.

Thirdly, this went against everything he believed in. He believed that there was a logical explanation for everything.

Fourthly, what if Stan thought he was trying to hint that they breakup? That would ruin everything!

Fifthly, well, he'd need to work on that one. But still, he just couldn't tell Stan, he just couldn't!

Sighing, he picked up a random book and read from where he'd left off, trying to escape his thoughts.

"There are no such things as witches and curses. It's all in my head, it's not real" Kyle repeated to himself, as he closed the book and put it away.

But even though he was saying this, a tiny part of him believed it. A tiny part of him believed that witches and curses were real.

But did that tiny part have any chance against all of Kyle's disbelief in witches and curses?

Well, not now it didn't.


	3. A Dramatic Morning

**Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for not updating, I've just been really busy lately.**

**And to answer Princess-of-your-Doom65's question, (which was a confusing one), the curse means that the more that Stan loves Kyle, the more it will hurt Kyle, and seeing Kyle in pain, and not being able to do anything will crush Stan's heart, and cause him pain. It doesn't work the other way (Kyle loving Stan which hurts Stan) because Kyle didn't do anything to that guy. In other words, the witch wanted a good punishment for Stan, so hurting Kyle would be more effective than just simply killing/hurting Stan.**

**Sorry for that annoyingly long note. I'm gonna shut up now.**

Kyle sighed as he reached the bus stop. He hadn't much sleep over the weekend, as this 'curse' had been bugging him.

He smiled as he met Kenny reading a porn mag. Typical, perverted Kenny. He tried to not look as pissed as he was, but Kenny could see right through his disguise.

"Dude, you look like shit. Are you OK?" Kenny asked, putting down his magazine.

Kyle raised his eyebrow, and rolled his eyes. Typical Kenny (again), just coming straight out with what he was gonna say.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just didn't get much sleep" Kyle said, yawning for effect.

Kenny just shrugged his shoulders, and started to read his porn mag again. "Ok, but if anything's wrong, just tell me dude, OK?"

Kyle nodded and half-smiled. "Sure, OK"

There was an awkward silence between both of them, before Kyle broke it.

"Kenny, do you believe in witches and curses?" He asked.

"Witches and Curses? Well, I definitely believe in curses, not so sure about witches. Why are ya askin' anyways? Kenny replied, muttering something about 'Constant dying being one motherfucker of a curse'

"Oh, nothing, just, y'know, wondering"

"Hey dudes" Said a familiar voice.

Kyle smiled in relief. Thank God Stan was here to save him from Kenny's further questioning.

"Hi Stan" Kyle smiled. After a shitty weekend, seeing Stan's smile was enough to brighten his day. Then suddenly, a sharp pain pierced his wrist. Kyle winced, but tried not to make a big deal of it.

"Hey babe, you better now? I just feel really bad about that bastard and what he did to you" Stan said, giving Kyle a quick hug. Whenever Stan hugged him, it felt like Kyle couldn't breathe.

Literally, it felt like he was holding his breath for too long and that his lungs were gonna burst. To avoid this pain, Kyle quickly escaped Stan's hug, only to disappoint Stan.

"Yeah, much better, especially since you're here" Kyle smiled, a real one this time. Then, the pain in his wrist began to travel up his arm, slowly and painfully. Still, Kyle acted as if he was fine.

"What bastard? What did he do to Kyle?" Kenny asked.

"Some drunk jackass tried to kill us on the weekend. In the end, he got run over by a car. Then, I had a weird dream that some old witch was the jackass's mom, and then, the witch cursed me" Stan said, pulling a face when he talked about his 'dream'.

Kenny's bright blue eyes widened in shock. "So, the drunk jackass got run over by a car on Saturday night? Around 11pm?"

"How did you know?" Stan gasped.

"Because the drunk jackass just happened to be my dad. To be honest, I'm kinda happy the bastard's dead. He was nice when we were kids, but now, he's just turned into an abusive asshole"

"But, if you weren't dreaming, and the witch was real, and she was actually my grandma, then my immortality finally makes sense! WOOHOO! FUCK YEAH!" Kenny yelled, punching the air, happy dancing and in general, celebrated.

Stan and Kyle just stared at Kenny, then at each other, then at Kenny again. Stan decided to pull out his phone and record it. Kenny was too busy celebrating to notice.

"Kenny?" Kenny suddenly froze, slowly turned to look at his two friends, and then ran off.

"Seeya laters! Gotta go! Bye!" Kenny yelled as he darted off.

"What the fuck was that? Has Kenny finally lost it?" Asked Stan, still staring at Kenny's silhouette, which leapt up and punched the air in the distance.

"Geez, I dunno" Kyle said. The pain felt like a snake was wrapping around his arm, tighter and tighter, slowly moving up to his shoulder, down to his legs, back up to his other shoulder, and right down his other arm.

Kyle tried hard to maintain a steady breathing rate, but he felt like he was gonna pass out any second.

"Ugh, Stan, I don't feel so good…" Kyle said, his voice small and weak, as he found himself limply toppling to the ground.

"KYLE!" Stan shouted, quickly reaching out to catch Kyle before he hit the pavement.

As soon as Kyle found himself in Stan's arms, the invisible snake wrapped itself tightly around Kyle's neck. Kyle gasped for air, before finally passing out.

Stan, who was panicking, unsure of what to do, picked his boyfriend up bridal style, and hurried off to Hells Pass Hospital. School was gonna have to wait.

What a dramatic morning, and the bus hadn't even arrived yet.


	4. Realisation

Stan sat uncomfortably outside the room Kyle was in.

All morning, the doctors had been rushing around, trying to find out what had happened to him. When they had asked Stan what had happened, they started flustering around with clipboards and papers, and looking for different pills and whatever else.

Stan felt worried. What if Kyle had some sort of serious disease? Or something to do with his diabetes? Or even worse, what if his kidney was failing him again?

Stan tried not to think back to those days. He remembered it all too well. When they were nine, Kyle's kidneys were failing, and Cartman was the only donor. Thank fuck his plan to get Cartman to give Kyle his kidney worked, or else…

…Or else Kyle wouldn't be here today.

Stan took a deep breath. That experience was definitely not one of his favourites.

"Heh-Lo Stan!" Smiled Kenny brightly as he skipped down the scarily white hallway, before plopping onto a seat beside Stan.

"Dude, you looked so gay skipping down the hall"

"Says the guy with a boyfriend" Kenny smirked, knowing he'd already won.

"So, how's he doing? I only heard about it today in school. Actually, what happened? Did Kyle faint after your extreme make-out session?" Kenny said, with his perverted smile on.

"Kenny! No, we did not have an 'extreme make out session!' Kyle just…passed out. I dunno what happened" Stan sighed.

"Sorry, I can't help it. Pervertedness is my Religion. Porno Mags are my Bible. Hot naked babes are my freakin' Jesus!" Kenny exclaimed, his perverted smile still plastered onto his face.

"Thanks Ken, I really needed to know that" Stan rolled his eyes. Heck, Kenny's pervertedness could be annoyed, but it's just what makes Kenny, well, Kenny.

"You would like to have an extreme make-out session with Kyle, wouldn't you?" Kenny smirked. Stan mentally face-palmed. Damn, Kenny was good!

"Kenny, I'm not gonna give you every freakin' detail of our relationship, but since you're gonna pester me with it, then yes"

Kenny smiled again. _"Jesus, will he stop freakin' smiling?" _Stan thought to himself.

"So, where were you when you saw the witch and she cursed you? I really need to know! My life DEPENDS on it!" Kenny begged, his eyes growing bigger and his lip pouting, in an attempt to look adorable.

Of course, Kenny, being drop dead sexy Kenny, couldn't really pull off the innocent adorable look. Kyle, however, could, and everyone knew that.

"Kenny, there was no witch, it was only a dream, and why would your life depend on it? Are you high again" Stan asked.

"Because, I'm cursed with immortality, and I die every day, and you always witness it, and you and Kyle always say 'You killed Kenny, You Bastards', but the next day, I wake up normally in my bed, and no one remembers my death, and if the witch says that my dad was her son, then I'm her grandson, and then I can finally discover the truth of my immortality once and for all!" Kenny said, panting a bit from saying all that so quickly, without many breaks.

"Okay Kenny, you're high" Stan announced. "I should probably take you home, but, you know I can't leave Kyle"

"Stan, I'm not high. I'm telling the truth. I can go home on my own. I mean, I got here, right? Just stay here with Kyle. Look, dude, I'll see you tomorrow in school, right?"

Stan nodded in reply. "Be careful!" He called as Kenny walked away.

Stan sat alone for a while. He knew himself that thinking bad thoughts wouldn't help Kyle, so he tried to believe that Kyle was just unconscious, or just having a harmless diabetic thingy.

"Stan Marsh?" A voice called.

Stan turned to see a doctor beckoning him forward.

"Yeah, is he ok?" Stan asked, hope beginning to build inside him.

"Well, we still haven't got a proper diagnosis, and he's not fully stable, but since you've waited so long, you may at least see him, but you'll have to make it quick as we still have more tests we need to do"

"Thanks" Stan said, going inside the small, plain room.

Hospitals always freaked him out. They were just so… plain, dull, white and blank.

Looking around the room, he found Kyle, looking so fragile and pale on a hospital bed. Cute and adorable in a way, yet, in another way, lifeless.

"Kyle?" Stan said softly.

No reply. Stan sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"Don't worry Kyle, I promise everything's gonna be Ok. I love you" Stan faintly smiled, holding Kyle's hand. Then, he noticed something about Kyle's hand.

In the middle of the back of his hand, was a pattern made of freckles. But, this wasn't any old pattern.

It was a pattern of a crescent moon and a star.

Stan knew he had seen it before, but he had never noticed it on Kyle before. Why had he only noticed now?

Then, it suddenly hit him with full force.

Stan remembered the old witch. She wore a silver pendant with exactly the same pattern on it.

Then, Stan remembered another thing. The hole that Kyle had fell in, was exactly were the witch had stood. She had appeared, and disappeared in a flash of lightning, which had hit that exact spot. That's how the hole got there.

And then, when he had touched Kyle, and Kyle had said about 'a jolt of energy'.

Holy Motherfucking Crap, The curse wasn't a dream. It was all fucking real.

**Oh, so **_**now **_**you believe in the curse Stan. **

**So, will Kyle wake up? Will Kenny find his Grandma, and establish Pervertedness as an official religion? Will Stan do…Something? Will Cartman bother making an appearance? Find out all the answers later in the story!**

**Review, my Jellybeans, Review!**

**Luv Cooki :D**


	5. A New Discovery

**I am SO sorry for not updating! It's just that school's being a fucking bastard, and well, let's just say, my life's hit an all-time low, but reviews will help.**

**Oh, and I have a new poll up, so, yeah, please check it out! :D**

**Another thing, this is where the plot really begins. So, enjoy!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kenny paced around Starks Pond, trying to think. He knew himself Stan was having a hard time, but still, he was so close to _finally _finding out the answer he'd waited so long for!

He would finally understand his immortality, and heck, maybe even his possible grandma might even help him get rid of the goddamn motherfucker of a curse!

But still, how could he convince Stan to take him to the place where he had found her? He obviously wasn't believing a word of his story, because he was the _normal_ one.

The blonde paced around even more, stepping in his old tracks constantly. He knew himself that he would die to know the truth, which he had, on several occasions.

At certain times, he never thought he'd know the truth, but now, it was so close, he could practically feel it!

He had to find out a plan to get Stan to take him there! But…how?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Stan sat miserably in his room. He protested when he was asked to leave Kyle, but reluctantly, in the end, he had to go home.

He tried taking his mind of it, but how could he? A fucking witch had cursed him, and now, Kyle was in pain, all because of him!

The thing that worried him most however, was the fact that Stan truly loved Kyle. There was nothing anyone could do to tear them apart. They were always destined to be with each other, and everyone knew that, so, how could Stan simply stop loving Kyle?

The only other thing that bothered him was Death. He knew himself that he loved Kyle with all his heart, but, what if….

What if his love resulted in Kyle's death? Just thinking about it made him want to jump off a cliff. 'Thinking negative would only result in negative' he thought to himself.

Sighing, he turned on the radio which was sitting nearby.

Grenade by Bruno Mars came on, which only resulted in him bawling. He felt like such a pussy, but he really couldn't help it.

'_Bad Woman, Bad woman that's just what you are' _Sang Bruno on the radio.

This made him sit up, and clench his fists in fury. Not at Bruno, but at that bitchy witch.

How dare she curse him! It's not like he did anything. Well, technically he didn't kill Stuart Mc Cormick. He simply tripped him, and besides, he was trying to _kill_ them!

His boyfriend was going through all this shit because of her!

Pure Anger rushed through his veins. Standing up, he pulled on his jacket, and stormed out the door. This time, he meant business.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kenny Mc Cormick tiptoed carefully round the sides of the Marsh house. Carefully examining the familiar notches, he began to skilfully climb the wall.

Within a few moments, due to past experience, he reached Stan's window. Only when he did this, did he notice the ever so familiar figure exit the door, and trudge out into the darkness.

"Fuck" Kenny muttered angrily to himself. He had wasted his time, but still, this might lead out into something, so, carefully, Kenny jumped down from the high drop, unbelievably, not killing himself. What could he say? He was talented….and perverted, but everyone knew that.

But still, his climbing skills came in handy when it came to spying on Bebe getting undressed…He smiled at the memory.

Oh Kenny. A pervert at heart, but still, that wasn't really too important.

Kenny silently followed Stan, as he walked on, and on, further and further out of the small town of South Park. Eventually, he stopped at a random field.

Kenny hid behind a bush, careful not to make any noise.

"Ok, where the fuck are you, you old hag of a motherfucking bitch!" Stan yelled angrily.

Suddenly, a huge blast of lightning appeared, knocking the both of them to their feet. Stan, however, he was too shocked by the blast to notice the clunk Kenny made when he fell.

"So, I see you have returned, without your boyfriend, but with an extreme use of language" Says a voice that sounded slightly old, yet, in a way, foreign.

The lightning vanished, revealing an old woman, with silvery hair that swished down her back. She wasn't hunched over like last time, but had a rather straight posture, and she wore a long purple gown. She had her hands on her hips, un-amused at what Stan had called her.

"Yeah, I'm back! So, why the fuck did you curse me! I mean, I didn't exactly kill him! Sure, I tripped him, but he was fucking threatening our lives! He was gonna kill us! So why the fuck did you curse me! It isn't fair! Now Kyle is unexplainably sick in hospital, and he's innocent!" Stan ranted.

Kenny silently chuckled. Stan was turning into Kyle, with his angry rants. It was funny to watch, but still, no one could rant like Kyle.

The Witch eyed him.

"Indeed, but, if you haven't noticed, I'm kinda an evil spirit, so, this is my thing" She said, gesturing to the pendant.

"That's just your thing! Do you what it feels like, having your heart ripped out, because it's all your fault that the person you love is hurt! And what is with that moon and star thing on your pendant!" Stan yelled with fury, all the emotions he tried to bottle up spilling out.

"The Moon and Star are a mark of dark magic. It appears as a marking on those affected by dark magic. I am aware that you have realised the marking on Kyle?" She says, totally calm, even though Stan was giving total hissy fit to her.

"And Stanley, the work of black magic cannot simply be undone. Black magic must be performed in order to balance the light magic, and keep the world in order. Otherwise, we shall _all_ meet our doom. Stanley, this is stuff a mere mortal like you wouldn't understand. The World is complicated"

Stan, for a moment, stood there, dumbfounded, but eventually replied,

"So why did you put such a harsh curse on me and Kyle?"

"Because Stuart was actually and immortal. He shouldn't have been killed, but somehow, the light power of true love inside your soul killed him. Stanley, your love of Kyle is, well, probably the greatest love in the world. You are unaware of this, but you, and Kyle, hold powers. I've had to put the curse in place to regain the Earth's natural balance"

"Powers? True Love? Sounds like some sort of sappy movie, and Kenny's dad couldn't of been immortal" Stan argued. Weird shit happened in South Park, but nothing could compare to this.

"Stan, if you want to remove the curse, you must seek out the Head of Light Magic. Only he can remove the curse without the Earth being destroyed. To find him, seek help from my grandson, Kenny the Immortal, who I know is hiding in the bushes" The Witch said, pointing to the spot where Kenny was hiding.

"Kenny!" Stan yelled, annoyed.

"Farewell, and Good Luck!" Said the Witch, before vanishing, which made Stan pass out again.

Kenny emerged from the bushes, and sighed, knowing he'd have to drag Stan back home. It was going to be a _long_ night.

**So, pretty exciting, huh?**

**Please review, my dears! Review!**

**Cooki xox**


	6. Harry PotterWTF?

**Hellllooooo Everyone! So, firstly, I've pretty much planned out the whole story, so hopefully quicker updates :D!**

**Secondly, as I am COMPLETLEY OVER OBSESSED AND MADLY IN LOVE AND WORSHIP Halloween, I'll be writing a creepy, gory, horror filled Halloween SP Fanfic during October, so this will be on pause just until I get the Halloween one finished. **

**Why? Because I'm more in a gory mood in October, and a gory me writing this would probably result in Kyle dying before Stan can save him, and Stan commits suicide and yadda, yadda yadda .And we wouldn't want that, would we?**

**Heck, I'm so obsessed with Halloween, I'm even wearing my costume as I write this (It's a Gothic Lolita Doll)**

**Enough of my rants, but just lettin' ya know, please vote on my poll! The descriptions are shitty, but meh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SP, or Harry Potter (and no, I'm not against him)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Stan moaned as he awoke, trying to remember what had happened. On realisation of the fact that he was in his own bed, made him sit up in shock, knowing he was in the random field when he was last conscious.

"Good Morning Sleeping Beauty!" Said a certain perverted blonde, jumping up from nowhere.

"Kenny! How the fuck did you get here! What the hell happened?" Stan asked, confused.

"I had to drag you from that goddamn field. Not easy when you're as skinny, and drop-dead sexy as me" Kenny said, posing in a 'sexy' way.

"Knock it off Kenny"

"I'm sorry, but when you're as sexy as this, it's hard not to. Because I'm sexy and I know it **(LMFAO reference!) **, and so do you" He smiled

Stan groaned and sat up.

"So, Kenny the 'Immortal', who is this Head of Light Magic and where the fuck do we find him?"

Kenny shrugged, flopping onto the bed. "Hell, I dunno, but damn, she's good at hide-and-seek, I mean, that place was pretty hidden, and-"

"KENNY! CONCENTRATE!" Stan yelled, interrupting Kenny.

"Sorry, but I really don't know who the Head of Light Magic is. Hey! I bet it's Harry Potter!" Kenny beamed on his so-called 'conclusion'.

Stan face-palmed. "For fucks sake Kenny, Harry Potter isn't real!"

As he said this, Harry Potter crashed through the window on a broomstick.

"Sorry chaps, I'm running from the FBI! I really shouldn't have crossed through the Imaginationland portal, but oh well. Can I stay here?" Harry said.

"Fuck off Harry" Stan said, flipping off the great 'Boy who Lived'.

"Okay, tally-ho chaps!" Harry said, flying through the smashed window, but before he left, he did some spell and the window was instantly fixed. In South Park, random things like this were pretty normal, and a regular occurrence.

"Told you Harry Potter was real" Kenny grinned smugly, receiving a groan from Stan in reply.

"Well, other than him, it could be God"

"God?"

"Yeah, I could talk to him next time I die. If I go to Heaven that is"

Stan pinched his nose and sighed. Believing Kenny's 'immortality' story was hard, but after all the shit he'd been through, he decided to try and believe it.

"Well, could you try and die soon? I mean, Kyle doesn't have too much time, and if he goes….then...that's it" Stan sniffed a bit, immediately pushing the thoughts out of his head.

"Okay, fine. Oh, and just ignore the blood and my corpse in your back-yard. It'll disappear soon enough"

"Wait, WHAT!" Stan yelled, seconds before Kenny flung himself from Stan's window, landing with a deathly thud on the snow-carpeted ground below.

"OH MY GOD! KENNY KILLED HIMSELF! Stan cried.

Shelley randomly walked past. "You Bas-turd" She said, emphasizing the turd part, before walking off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kenny opened his eyes to the familiar golden gates of Heaven.

"HELL YEAH! I MADE IT! He said, jumping in glee.

"Ah, young Kenneth, I've been expecting you" Said a booming voice

"Dumbledore?" Asked Kenny

"Heck No"

**Sorry guys for the shortness! Don't kill me! I just wanted to post something, since tomorrow (9****th**** October) is my birthday, and I'm going laser shooting! Hell Yeah! Maybe I might do some sort of epic laser gun scene in this story.**

**Apologise again for the shortness, and my large author's notes!**


	7. The Tootch

**Hey peoples! Cooki's back! Sorry for my lack of updates! D: But at least I'm back! Sorry that I never bothered with my Halloween fic! I just got lazy :L**

**Ironically, as I'm typing this, I'm wearing my Halloween costume again! I came home wearing it last night, flopped down on bed, and used my pillowcase, full of candy I got from trick-or-treating, and fell asleep. At least I had sweet dreams! Geddit? **_**Sweet **_**dreams? As in, the candy in my pillow was sweet? –Is flogged-**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kenny turned around find a towering old man, with a very, very, very long silver beard, and twinkly, kind eyes.

"Hey God, how's you?" Kenny asked calmly.

"Good thanks. I, being God, know all, and I understand you are here for a specific reason. You are here to find out who the Head of Magic is, and how to save your friend Kyle, right?"

Kenny nodded in reply. Since God knew all, it saved him from awkward long explanations. That was an upside.

"Young Mc Cormick, there is a different Head of Magic for different spells and curses. For this particular curse, you must find the Tootch. Only they have the power to save the young Broflovski"

Kenny nodded slowly. "So, it's like them vampires in...Err, Italy in those Twilight books then?"

"Yes. However Kenneth, you and Stanley must find the Tootch yourselves. I cannot reveal any more information, or the young Broflovski's fate will be sealed"

Kenny nodded again, trying to be perfectly serious about all this.

"Thank you God" He replied, smiling, "Me and Stan will find the Tootch, just you wait and see"

God nodded, as he noticed the young immortal boy fading fast.

"Before you leave Kenneth, you must be aware, that on Heaven's schedule, Kyle has three days left to live. Hurry my child!"

That was the last Kenny heard before the light enveloped him, and he found himself back in his bed. He sat up, and raced down the filthy halls of his piss-poor home. Bursting through the door, he ran through the snowy pathways, desperate to get to Stan. Kyle didn't have much longer, and he had the information to save him. He had no time to waste!

A good ten minutes later, Kenny arrived at Stan's door. He rang the door, and was soon greeted by Stan, who gawped at him.

"Kenny? Weren't you dead? Oh God, you _are_ immortal!" He panicked.

"Yes, and it is cold out here, so would you be so kind to let me in?" Kenny asked, quite pleased that someone had just remembered. It surprisingly wasn't as good as he had thought it would be.

Stan face palmed, and let the blonde in, closing the door behind him. He led the way up to his room, and flopped onto the bed.

"So…." Stan said awkwardly, imagining a turtle in his mind.

"Stanley, I have answers" Kenny smiled, making Stan jump up in joy, his eye starting to shine with joy.

"You see, each spell or curse has its own Head of Magic, and for you, we must find the Tootch"

"The Tootch?" Stan said, eyes widening in surprise, and slight wonder.

"Yea, that's all the information I got. I couldn't get any more, , it won't work. We gotta find it out for ourselves, apparently"

"Hey Kenny?" The black-haired boy asked.

"Yeah?" The Blondie replied

"Who the fuck is the Tootch, and how are we gonna find him?"

"That, my friend, is a good question"

**XXXXXXX**

"Where am I?" Kyle's panicked voice whispered.

All around him was darkness. Not just that. It was also freezing cold. An icy coldness, colder than any winter in South Park he had encountered before.

He hunched his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around him. Not long after, he came to a realisation.

He was floating.

**So, was that chappie good enough? Hope it makes up for my absence, and sorry for its shortness!**

**Cookixxx**


	8. Cooki's Goodbye

Hello. If you remember me, thank you for remembering, and thank you for having hope that I would return. If you don't know me, I am 'Cooki', a weird and immature past author from the South Park fandom.

My time here has been amazing. I mean, I used to be on the site several times daily! I don't think there was a fic I hadn't read, or a new story I hadn't heard of. I was in love with the SP fandom.

I got to know amazing authors, and so, this is partly a goodbye to them. PhantomNini (Or Nini, as I called you), and Princess-of-your-doom95 (Doomie, as I personally nicknamed), and so many others. This is a little shout-out to you. You know who you are. The favouriters, the reviewers, and the authors of amazing fics. I hope your fics get all the reviews they deserve.

At Christmas, I fell into a series of other fandoms. In January, I realised I no longer had the same passion for the South Park fandom that used to have. It was sad to think that, because I loved the fandom like no other.

I fell into multiple other fandoms. Merlin, My Little Pony, Vocaloid ect. Only recently did I fall into the Death Note fandom. Within that fandom, I read a lot of fics from an amazing author, who I realised was one of my favourite authors from the South Park fandom.

Checking back into this account, I felt amazed that people still read my stories. I was much younger, and so much more immature back then. My writing style often didn't make much sense, but yet, hearing those reviews that they were 'amazing', made me feel so loved.

I checked back on the accounts of some of my other favourite authors, to find that some of them had moved on to another fandom as well.

Yesterday, I read one of my old favourite fics, and it felt different. Like when you used to love someone, but now, it feels awkward being together. I felt strange in the South Park fandom. Old authors I had loved had moved on, and new authors I didn't know came on.

So, I doubt any of my uncompleted stories, like this one, shall ever be finished. Maybe someday, however, I'll be back in the SP fandom.

All I have to say is, Thanks for the memories. They were some of the best I ever had.

I won't sign off as 'Cookixx'. That was the younger me, the childish me. I think I'm a lot more grown up now.

So, thank you for everything.


End file.
